Evaluate the frequency and clinical spectrum of congenitally acquired chlamydial respiratory infections, evaluate the accuracy of two new rapid antigen detection tests, evaluate the effectiveness of clinical diagnostic criteria, and assess the efficacy of appropriate antimicrobial therapy to eradicate the organism and achieve clinical response.